New Kid in Town
by Standard18
Summary: When Static & Gear run into a new Bang Baby, they get more than they bargain for. First post. No flames please.
1. Trouble in the Warehouse

It was a normal day for Virgil Hawkins. Or as normal a day can get when you're Static. He had gotten use to it along time ago. Blown dates. No free time. Poor social life. _Well with great power does come great responsibility_, he thought. He leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. He savored his moment of peace. _It'll probably be the only one I get this week._ As he fell into a light sleep, he heard his shock box buzz.

He had just gotten a call from Richie saying that there was something strange going on just outside the city. _It's probably just Hot-Streak or Ebon at the worse_, Virgil though. He wished for a tougher foe, something new. Something fresh. He quickly changed into his Static costume.

"Man you're never going to believe what is responsible for this." Richie said through the Shock Box. His voice sounded slightly panicked, but Virgil did his best to ignore the fear in his friend's voice. _He gets nervous when fighting Hot-Streak so it's nothing new._

"What is it? I'm sure it's nothing to get too worked up over." Virgil said coolly. He always had to keep Richie calm when fighting other bang babies.

"Well its wolves. Dozens of them. They're literally tearing the metal from these warehouses. And there's a girl with them. Here I'll send you a video feed of it." A video of several wolves tearing through everything in front of them, with a girl riding on the back of one appeared on the small screen. Virgil stared a t the screen, puzzled by the video. He decided it would be best to get to the warehouse district and fast.


	2. A New Foe

"Static, thank God you're here. The girl's nuts. She had one of her wolves bite me when I wouldn't leave." Richie held up his right arm. It was red and covered in bite marks. "She asked for you. Go see if you can find out who she is."

"Gear, go see if you can find someone who can treat that wound. I'll deal with her." Virgil said. He approached the wolves with caution. They moved away, allowing him passage to the girl.

She was skimpily dressed, wearing only a leopard-print bra and panties. A necklace of fangs adorned her neck, with a fang bracelet around her left arm. Her dark hair flowed around her shoulders, part of it tied back. She also wore a wolf skin, with the skull for a mask and had a large bone in her right hand. She grinned at Virgil and dropped the bone. "Well Static. I'm glad to finally meet you." She touched his cheek with her clawed hand. "You're much cuter in person than on T.V. You wouldn't believe how hard I had to work to get you here."

"Nice to see you know me, but who are you?" Virgil stepped back and bumped into the snout of one of the wolves. It growled at him and stared him down with its yellow eyes.

"Call me She-Wolf." She smiled again, this time looking less sinister. A loud war cry echoed throughout the warehouses, followed by a large boy. He was dressed similar, wearing a leopard-print loincloth and wolf skull. "And I am her side-kick, Man-Cub."

She-Wolf groaned, obviously upset by the appearance of the boy. "Go away. I have no side-kick. Now scram, before I kill you." The wolves growled in agreement. "Well Static this certainly won't be the last time you see me. We'll be in touch." She threw a small ball at Static and fled.

Static coughed and felt his body go heavy. _Damn, _he thought groggily before passing out.

** Well there's chapter 2. Hope you like it. I'm working on this and another story (top-secret for now). Please review. No flames please!**


	3. Meet Tiara

She-Wolf fled away from the warehouse district. The wolves had vanished into the forest while she headed back to the city. She stopped in an ally not to far away from Dakota Union High School. She didn't want to be late for her first day at her new school. She slipped on her street clothes over her costume and hid her mask in her bag. _I'll have to kill my brother later. I told him not to follow me anymore._She was transferring to DUH after her parents said she "need to learn how not to be a brat."

Her real name was Tiara Marez. She had found out she was a bang-baby after her senses had improved dramatically and she had begun to understand what dogs were saying. She also found that her reflexes were improved and that her nails had turned to claws (They were retractable, which made hiding them easy.) Tiara walked to the school and to the main office. She heard a set of footsteps behind her.

"Hey wait up Sis!" Justin called. Even though he was a year younger than Tiara he was still three or four inches taller than her. He grinned and ran up to his older sister. His hair was cut short, gelled, and dyed. "I didn't want to be late for our first day of school."

"I told you not to follow me anywhere, especially not to school." Tiara hurried up the stairs trying to lose Justin, but he quickly caught up to her. "Look we're not at O'Dowd anymore. People don't know we're related. Let's keep it that way." She hurried into the building and ran strait into a boy about her height.

"Ow, watch it." The boy said, picking up his books and papers. He looked up and noticed Tiara. "Oh, sorry your new here. The name's Virgil." He smiled and helped Tiara up.

"Thanks, I'm Tiara. Well at least I know someone besides this idiot." She pointed at Justin who was laughing at her. "He's Justin."

"Well what's you first class? I can walk you there." Virgil offered. He picked up all of Tiara's books and handed them to her.

"Well I haven't exactly gotten my schedule yet." Tiara took her books from Virgil. "So you can walk me to the office first." The two walked off, leaving Justin standing in the middle of the hall.

"Nice you two, you just leave me standing in the middle of the hall by myself." Justin yelled. Virgil and Tiara ignored him and continued down the hallway. A pretty girl walked pass Justin, eyeing him. "Want to walk me to class? I'm new and single."

The girl looked at him in shock but agreed. _Thank the Lord I'm sexy,_ Justin thought while the girl clung to him.

* * *

**Well there's a little allusion to where I live in here. Somewhere...**


End file.
